Regarde moi!
by ithany
Summary: J'aurais surement put un jour te plaire si tu avais put jeter un regard vers moi, mais le destin a fait de moi une femme laide et grosse qui se referme sur elle même et de toi un salopard populaire... mais je me vengerais de se que tu m'as fait tu verras.
1. Chapter 1

Je me hais... je ne pourrais trouver meilleur description de se que je ressent.  
Chaque parcelle de mon corps est une immondices ou je me sens mal, je me sens si insignifiante, comment je peut ne serait-ce que vivre encore avec se malaise en moi? Si je n'était pas aussi trouillarde, cela ferait longtemps que je ne serais même plus de ce monde. Mais même pour sa je suis nulle, je n'en ait même pas la force...

Le réveil sonne, une main vint l'arréter. Elle retira les draps sur elle et se leva à pas nonchalante vers la salle de bain

Et toi... comment se fait il qu'un homme aussi parfait sois de se monde? vivais tu comme un ange au ciel qui vient se réfugier sur cette terre? Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, ta vie je la connais par coeur, ton physique ne m' est plus étranger, et tes amours... sont une liste dont j'ai la connaissance parfaite. D' ailleurs, je connais les point communs de toutes ces filles avec qui tu es sortie, et par la même occasion tes goûts féminin, se qui est une barrière insurmontable de plus pour moi. Elles sont toutes parfaites: de beaux corps, de beaux visages, de beaux sourires... tout se que tu aime que je n' aurais jamais.

Elle sortie de la salle de bain une serviette sur elle et ouvrit son armoire. Elle choisi un jean taille 52 et un grand T shirt qui recouvre tout le jean jusqu'à ses hanches

Moi, Sakura kinomoto, 18ans , 1m65 pour 95kg700, pfff j'ai encore pris 500 grammes j'en ai marre! comme si de porter des lunnetes au verres énorme que porte les grand-pere ne me suffisait pas! Je ne sais pas m' habiller, normal avec le poids que je fais. Je ne sais pas me coiffer, j'ai les cheveux trop gras et trop enmélés pour sa. Je suis peut être l'une des meilleurs élèves de 1ère année du lycée kaibara, mais niveau popularité, je suis la plus insignifiante et la plus transparente qu'on ai jamais connu! c'est d' ailleurs pour sa que je m' encourage encore à manger et à grossir je ne trouve de refuge que la dedans

Apres un bon petit déjeuner elle sortit de chez elle et se mit sur le chemin du lycée. Tout le monde la regardaient comme si elle était une bète curieuse et parlaient en murmure à son sujet, mais elle y était habituée... Son physique ne passait pas inaperçue c'est vrais, mais malgré toute l' indiscrétion des passants qui sont particulièrement des lycéens, n'importe qui en serait génés et aurait montrés son désaccord mais pas elle... Elle se contentait de baisser les yeux comme si ses chaussures était plus intérressantes que tout le reste

Je te connais depuis 2ans maintenant, et jamais je ne t' ai vu poser un regard naturel vers moi. La 1ère fois tu m'a jeté un regard d' horreur, à propos de mon physique sШrement... La 2Хme fois c'Иtait un regard moqueur, tu Иtais avec tes amis, tu devais sШrement bien rigoler de moi. Puis tout s'est enchaНnИ sans un regard autre que ces deux la. Normalement je devrais te haОr pour tout le mal que tu m'a fais mais c'est impossible, je t'aime et je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive.

ArrivИe dans le lycИe, elle se dirigea directement vers son casier, prit ses affaire et alla directement Ю son cour. Sans dire bonjour Ю personne, sans ne serait-ce que saluer quelqu'un par la main au loin... Tout le monde allait et venait en face d'elle et derriХre elle sans pour autant la remarquer, comme si l'image passait en accИlИrИ mais elle restait immobile...

Dans se lycИe on y vis comme dans l'Хre du moyen Бge, tout les gens qui ont un physique avantageux font parti des bourgeois, de ceux qui sont respectИ et qui ont le droit de t'aborder comme bon leurs semble sans en Йtre critiquИ. Vous les qualifiez mЙme par des numИros allant de 0 a 10 en fonction de leurs beautИ physique. Et les gens pas normaux, comme moi, sont les paysans, ceux qu'il ne faut surtout pas approcher sous peine d'Йtre honteusement critiquИ. Et toi, syaoran Li... tu dois Йtre le roi, celui que tout le monde apprИcie, celui qui par un seul geste peut avoir ce qu'il veut ou qui il veut...

9h45,cour de science

Sensei: bien je crois que nous avons bien avancИ. Avant de vous lacher nous allons faire des groupes de deux pour les exposИs que vous me rendrez la semaine prochaine. Eriol/Thoru, Tochio/Akane, Syaoran/Sakura Sakame/Huma...

Syaoran regarda les ИlХves. Mais qui Иtait cette Sakura?

Sakura, elle, baissa les yeux ИtonnИe. L'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout fait un duo avec elle!! son coeur battait tellement la chamade quelle cru qu'elle exploserait

Sensei: bien maintenant que vous connaissez les sujets, je vous libХre! Ю la prochaine

Tout les ИlХves rangХrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la classe mais syaoran alla vers sa bande de copain

Syaoran: dites les gars c'est qui sakura?

Eriol: sakura kinomoto c'est la fille qui... dit il en pointant une place vide, ah ben tu la ratИ

Syaoran: j'ai jamais entendu parlИ de cette fille

Tochio: c'est une fille transparente, on l' entend jamais parlИ parce qu'elle est complexИe, c'est obligИ que tu l' as dИjЮ vu

Syaoran: non je t' assure

Tochio: mais si c'est la grosse la toujours la tЙte baissИ! dit il agacИ

Syaoran : ah ok ben je l' apercevrais c'est pas un problХme dit il souriant

Tous riХrent tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle

Pendant les autres cours sakura ne cessait de penser a son projet d' exposИ avec Syaoran, elle avait la tЙte dans les nuages toute la matinИe jusqu'au dИjeuner...

Sakura Иtait assise Ю dИjeuner tranquillement avec un plateau bien "garni" Ю sa table dans un coin reculИ de la foule. La table Ю 6 places Иtait vide, elle y dИjeunait seule mais elle y Иtait habituИe...

Une fille vint s' asseoir en face, Sakura leva ses yeux immИdiatement, ИtonnИe

Sakura: Tomy!? tu viens manger avec moi?

Tomoyo: oui! Eriol m'a un peu "exclu" de sa table! comme il parle avec ses potes... "chИrie, je veut Йtre avec toi Ю chaque dИjeuner! comme on se quitte plus! " tu parle! alors je me suis dit que pour une fois je vais aller dИjeuner avec ma cousine chИrie! si tu veut bien ouvrir ta carapace! je peut?

Sakura: bien sur, dit elle timidement et tout doucement

Tomoyo: alors quoi de neuf dans la vie?

Sakura: rien... dit elle en reprenant sa "dИgustation"

Tomoyo: comment sa rien? la famille, les amours, la vie?

Sakura: ben la famille va bien, au Japon ils m' on envoyИ une carte la semaine derniХre. La vie, je vais bien... je vois pas se que je pourrait dire d'autre, et les amours...

Elle regarda au loin syaoran qui rigolait de mon coeur

Sakura:...il n'y a rien... dit elle en repoussant ses cheveux machinalement derriХre ses oreilles

Tomoyo: c'est fou se que ta vie est intХrressantes sakura! dit elle soupirant

Sakura: je suis dИsolИe mais c'est tout se que j'ai Ю dire!

Tomoyo: pourquoi est' ce que tu ne voudrais pas te trouver un petit ami?

Sakura: sois rИaliste tomy, tu crois vraiment qu'une femme comme moi se trouverait quelqu'un ? dit elle agacИe

Tomoyo: et bien il suffit de t' arranger un peu et je suis sure que tu plairait a quelqu'un oui!

Sakura: normalement un homme doit m' aimer pour se que je suis rИellement, je dois lui plaire naturellement

Tomoyo: mais regarde toi saki! est-ce que dИjЮ tu te plaНt Ю toi??

Sakura:... je suis moche par nature ma vie seras Иternellement solitaire

Tomoyo: mais arrЙte de dire n'importe quoi! si tu as un esprit dИfaitiste la oui peut Йtre que c'est se qui t' arrivera!

Sakura:...

Tomoyo: Sakura, tu est une femme exceptionnelle ! incroyablement intelligente et indИpendante. Mais comment veut- tu que les gens le voit si tu ne le montre pas?

Sakura: Tomoyo regarde moi!! je suis grosse! je te raconte mЙme pas l'Иtat de mes cheveux!! et je te demanderais pas de regarder mes lunettes puisque tu ne peut mЙme pas y Иchapper! comment veut- tu que j' ose aller draguer un mec avec cette Иtat la?! Si c'est pour me faire encore plus humilier c'est pas la peine je le suis dИjЮ! T' es pas Ю ma place alors fiche moi la paix avec sa!! dit elle ИnervИe

Elle se leva et sortit de table en marchant Ю pas rapide devant une Tomoyo exaspИrИe

Sakura se dirigea vers son casier et l'ouvrit apparemment toujours ИnervИe quand Tomoyo la regoingnis

Tomoyo: se que je voulais te dire c'est que si tu veus que les gens t'accepte il faut d'abord que tu t'accepte toi mЙme, je suis ta cousine Sakura, on a fais toute notre enfance ensemble, je te connais par coeur, et je sais que tu n' es pas bien comme sa! tous se que je fais, c'est te donner des conseils pour que tu Иvite un jour de faire une grosse bЙtise qui te serais fatale... et Ю moi aussi

Sakura : t' inquiХte pas, se serais la meilleur chose qui me serais arrivИe! dit elle refermant son casier et se dirigeant dans les couloirs

Pour le reste de l'heure du dИjeuner, Syaoran alla dans la bibliothХque afin de se mettre Ю rechercher tout les livres sur la vue optique pour dИjЮ commencer son exposИ mais il ne trouva qu'un livre dessus. Il se demanda ou Иtait passer les autres livres sur se sujet quand il vit Ю une table une pile de livre du mЙme sujet. Il se dirigea vers elle

Syaoran: excuse moi mais tu as pris tous les livres sur la vue et j'ai un exposИ a faire dessus alors est' ce que tu pourrais me passer au moins la moitiИ?

Sakura leva ses yeux vers lui dИconcertИe. Que vas elle dire?? aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche tandis qu'il attendais sa rИponse, elle commenГa Ю bИgayer

Sakura: c'est.. c'est.. c'est parce que.. on est.. ensemble.. pour.. pour l'exposИ

Syaoran: ah ! c'est toi Sakura! dit il en s' asseyant

Elle fit oui de la tЙte timidement

Syaoran: bien, tant qu'on y est on peut commencer tout de suite ! dit il souriant se qui fit Sakura perdre tout ses moyens et rИpondit encore une fois par un geste de la tЙte

Il prit un des livres et l'ouvrit

Syaoran: bon alors comment veut tu que l'on prИsente l'Иxpo'? sur une grande feuille ou plus avec une maquette ?

Sakura se tritura les mains de nervositИ, les yeux fixИe sur ses pieds. Syaoran leva ses yeux au dessus du livre voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rИpondu

Syaoran: coucou!

Elle sursauta, il se rapprocha d'elle

Syaoran: dit donc tu ne serais pas devenue muette d'un seul coup? dit il un air sИducteur

Sakura hocha la tЙte en signe de nИgation nerveusement puis osa enfin dire un mot

Sakura:..non...

Syaoran souriant: alors? feuille? maquette?

Sakura:une.. une maquette...

Syaoran: d'accord! mais qu'est ce qui pourrait reprИsenter un oeil ? ah! je sais on pourrait prendre la moitiИ d'une balle de tennis!

Sakura: oui.. on le peindrait en blanc et on ferait un dessin sur une feuille pour montrer qu'il voit quelque chose, dit elle se dИcoinГant un peu

Syaoran: oui! comme une jolie fille par exemple dit il en souriant sadiquement

Sakura: oui ou.. pour montrer.. une autre vue on pourrait... faire la silhouette d'une femme mais... comme transparente pour ne.. faire apparaНtre.. que son cerveau... (retour Ю son Иtat d'origine!)

Syaoran: pourquoi que le cerveau ?

Sakura: pour l'image de la beautИ intИrieur...

Il la regarda et lui sourit naturellement quand on sonna la fin de la pause

Syaoran: bon et bien on en reparle, dit il en se levant, aller A+ ИquipiХre !

Elle hocha la tЙte pour dire oui puit sourit quand elle se rendit compte de son surnom qu'il lui a donnИ

Syaoran: sa y est je l' es vue la kinomoto ! vous avez raison elle est vraiment laide et grosse!

Tochio: que je t' avait dit! on l' appelait mЙme Sumo kinomoto l'annИe derniХre

Sakame: pourquoi avant? maintenant aussi on l'appelle comme sa!

Tochio: oh batar!! ta pas eu de chance Li!

Syaoran: oh si j'en ai! elle est pas idiote! je pourrait avoir une super note a mon expo! en plus comme elle est toute coincИe et qu'elle arrive mЙme pas Ю parler devant moi sa montre que je la domine donc je vais la laisser faire tout l' exposИ et mettre mon nom Ю la fin!

Sakame: oh oh oh!! t' es trop fort Li ! comme sa ta pas Ю te fatiguer

Syaoran: je dИteste me fatiguer! dit il approuvant

A la fin des cours sakura rentrИ chez elle encore une fois seule mais cette fois elle Иtait enfin heureuse et souriante...

J'ai froid. Et en mЙme temps, j'ai chaud. Je frissonne. Et en mЙme temps, tout mon corps se met a transpirer. Je n' ai jamais eu cette sensation avant. Comment peut tu, en un seul sourire, me faire devenir une femme qui te dИsire autant. Comment peut tu, en un seul sourire, me faire Иveiller tout mes sens. Normalement, je suis une femme que personne ne remarque et en mЙme temps tout le monde. Mais peut m' importait du regard des gens, toi... toi seul comptait pour moi, et pour une fois, tu ma jetИ un regard naturel, se qui m' as donnИ un Иlan de bonheur. Tu m' as remarquИ et tout mon corps s'est mis a frissonner, tu m' as regardИ et mon coeur s'est mis Ю battre si fort qu'il m'a fait mal mais c'Иtait une si bonne douleur... Tu m'as souris... Tu m' as offert l'un de tes plus beau sourires et tu m' as fait devenir une femme comblИe... je t'aime tellement Syaoran... tellement...

Nous retrouvons notre Sakura en cour de philosophie. Tout les ИlХves commenГaient vraiment Ю s'endormir, assailli sous les explication incomprИhensible du professeur, tandis que Syaoran Иtait presque au bras de morphИe. Sakura, elle, ne dormais pas, mais elle n'Иcoutais pas pour autant. Elle le fixais, chaque gestes, chaque mouvements, chaque bruits, chaque...

Toc toc toc!!

Sensei: oui?

On ouvra la porte pour y faire apparaНtre une surveillante

Surveillante: on demande Li Syaoran au bureau du directeur

Syaoran, qui avait ИtИ rИveillИ par son annonce, se tourna vers ses copain qui ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il est convoquИ. Il prit ses affaires et sorti suivre la surveillante.

Directeur: monsieur Li , c'est une grande 1Хre que je vous convoque sans que vous n' ayez rien fait. Cependant, j'ai reГu la une lettre d'un professeur qui Иtait prИsent lors de vos match de basket, ils dit en gros qu'ils veulent vous mettre a l'Иpreuve dans l'une de ces Иcoles de sport Иtudes pour approfondir votre jeu. C'est une Иpreuve qui durera 1ans et si vous Йtes d'accord vous partez dans 3jours

Syaoran: vous Йtes serieu la?? dit il ravis

Directeur : Ai-je dИjЮ ИtИ distrayant dit il un regard TRES serieu

Syaoran oh c'est gИniale!! merci!! bien sur que j' accepte!

Directeur: bien, dans se cas il suffit de remplir ses papiers par vos parents et de me les remettre sous 3jours

Syaoran : d'accord je le ferais! merci!!

A la fin des cours, sur la demande de Syaoran, ils se retrouvХrent tous assis Ю une table dans l'Иtablissement

Eriol: wouaw c'est une occaz' gИniale!! tu vas accepter?

Syaoran: Иvidemment! la dИcision est dИjЮ prise! reste plus qu'a faire signer les papiers par les vieux et c'est bon!

Sakame: mais sa veut dire que tu vas nous quitter dans 3 jours et ceux pour 1an

Syaoran : et ouais!

Tochio: sa fera bizzare! 1an sans toi!

Syaoran: vous inquiИtez pas!! vous survivrez!

Eriol: je dirait pas la mЙme chose de tes prИtendantes! attend quand elle l' apprendront!!

Tous rigolХrent en imaginant tous les cris et pleurs qu'elle feront

Eriol: bon c'est pas tout mais je vais au cinИ avec ma belle, Ю plus tard les gars!

Tous: Ю plus!

Tochio: bon avant que tu parte il faut qu'on organise un truc d' enfer!

Sakame: ouais un coup que tu entrerais dans l'histoire de tes exploit ici!!

Syaoran: ouais je suis d'accord mais quoi?

Tochio: on pourrait mettre de la colle sur les siХge de tous les profs' !

Syaoran: c'est trop classique!

Sakame: ou mettre un film porno en salle de visio!

Syaoran: on l'a dИjЮ fait! euh qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire?

Quand il rИflИchit, il pensa soudainement Ю Sakura

Syaoran: ah merde! il faut pas que j' oublis de dire Ю sakura que je serais pas la pour le projet, bon je lui dirait demain...

Tochio et Sakame se regardХrent puis regardХrent Syaoran en souriant

Syaoran: quoi?

Le lendemain Sakura alla vers son casier prendre ses affaires

Voix: coucou!

Elle entendit rien

Voix: coucou!

Toujours rien, elle croyait qu'on parlait Ю quelqu'un d'autre comme d' habitude. Il s'approcha et tapota son Иpaule, elle sursauta

Syaoran: oh! dИsolИ si je t' ai fait peur, dit il avec son plus beau sourire

Elle restait tИtanisИe, elle rЙvait ou c'Иtait syaoran qui lui parlait Ю elle? elle aurait bien voulu se retourner pour savoir si il s' adressait Ю quelqu'un d'autre mais elle savait que c'Иtait des casiers derriХre elle, de plus il l' avait touchИ pour quelle se retourne. Il est tellement beau ...

Syaoran: euh... en fait euh.. dit il soupirant, je sais pas vraiment comment dire sa ! dit il souriant

Syaoran ? gЙnИ ? elle Иtait dans un rЙve, elle Иtait sure!

Syaoran: bon j' y vais carrИment! voila, je me disait ... si tu n'y vois pas d' inconvИnients bien sur, de bien vouloir... qu'on se vois...

Elle restait la, la bouche ouverte comme une statue...

Syaoran: euh.. je voudrais bien t' inviter au restaurant, on pourrait... parler du projet qu'on a ensemble, mais sa c'est si tu veus! on peut aussi parler de tout et de rien...

Encore un peu plus et sois une mouche pourrait aller se loger dans sa bouche sois de la bave en coulerait! heureusement elle se ressaisit, ferma sa bouche et essaya de clairГir les choses

Sakura: tu...tu ... essaye... de m' inviter... Ю un rendez-vous?

Syaoran : je crois que sa en a tous l' air dit il souriant (encore!) tu vois sakura, depuis que je t'ai parlИ Ю la bibliothХque j' arrЙte pas de penser Ю toi, j'ai l'impression que je ressent quelque chose pour toi, et... ce rendez-vous est comme un test Ю savoir si sa pourrait Йtre rИciproque tu vois?

Sakura: ...

Syaoran: alors? t'es d'accord?

Ce n'Иtait pas un rЙve qu'elle fesait, c'Иtait un dИlire totale!! le grand Syaoran Li, le play boy de l'Иcole, le grand prince, celui qui pourrait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait et par la mЙme occasion, l'homme qu'elle n'a jamais autant aimИ de sa vie, lui demandait Ю sortir avec elle! Sakura, la fille transparente, la grosse, la fille binoclarde que tout le monde fuit, la fille tellement moche qu'on la prend pour une chose! elle l' intИrrИsait, d'aprХs ses propos il avait flashИ sur elle...

Syaoran: Sakura?? t'es toujours la? coucou! dit il agitant ses mains pour le faire revenir Ю la rИalitИ

Vite... lent... son coeur manque des battement, elle ne se sentait plus trХs bien d'un seul coup, elle ne voyait plus personne, n' entendais plus personne mais il la fit se rИveiller

Syaoran: hey! sa va? bon ok je crois que j' ai compris, tu ne veut pas. Sa me m' Иtonne pas...

Sakura: non!... je... d'accord syaoran, se serait avec plaisir...

Syaoran: vraiment? je suis content, dit il tout sourire, et bien dans se cas, rendez vous au restaurant Lotus D'or demain Ю 20heures, sois Ю l'heure!

Sakura: d'accord

Il s'en alla aprХs lui avoir lБchИ un dernier de ses magnifique sourire, quand Ю sakura elle se laissa glisser le long de son casier, ses jambes ne lui rИpondant plus, mon dieu! elle a rendez vous avec syaoran Li...

Quand elle se rendit compte de la situation elle reprit vie, se releva et se prИcipita vers tomoyo qui parlait avec des amis.

Tomoyo: bon calme toi! calme toi et rИ- explique moi depuis le dИbut

Sakura: syaoran...Li! m'a... invitИ! Ю... un ...RENDEZ-VOUS!! dit elle haletante comme si elle avait couru un marathon

Tomoyo: c'est vrais ?? dit elle n'en revenant pas

Sakura: OUIIIIII!! oh mon dieu!! j' arrive pas Ю y croire moi mЙme !!

Tomoyo: c'est vraiment gИniale Sakura!! tu vois que finalement tu plais

Elle perdit son sourire

Sakura: mon dieu !! justement... QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS ME METTRE??

Tomoyo: alors pour sa, laisse moi faire, j'en fais mon affaire!! dit elle souriante

Sakura: et puit qu'est-ce que je lui dirait? il faut pas que je bafouille comme une idiote comme les moments ou il me parle, et puit il faut pas que je me goinfre devant lui , il faut que je sache se que je prendrais et puit...

Tomoyo: tu te calme sakura chaque choses en son temps on va dИjЮ commencer par penser Ю comment t'habiller te coiffer et te maquiller!

Sakura se calmant: ...oui

Les heures passХrent comme des jours pour sakura, elle Иtait au anges et en mЙme temps elle ne tenait plus en place Ю cause du stress, comme si elle passerait une examen important. Elle se repassait la scХne inlassablement dans sa tЙte, d'abord lui gЙnИ puit quand il s'est enfin dИclarИ, elle complХtement dans les nuages...

La journИe passait toujours aussi lentement pour sakura. Les cours, pause dИjeuner, les cours encore, fin des cours, elle rentre chez elle, le lendemain, les cours, pause dИjeuner, les cours, fin des cours, 19h chez sakura

Sakura: tu es sure que sa ira?

Tomoyo: mais oui fait moi confiance tu es sublime!!

Sakura se retourna et se regarda dans le miroir, elle Иtait habillИe d'un ensemble tailleur/veste beige avec un chemisier blanc et maquillИe lИgХrement des lХvres avec un gloses transparent et les yeux avec un crayon noir et du mascara.

"RyТ: on se parle depuis seulement 3mois et j'ai l'impression que tu es mon Бme soeur, je connais dИjЮ tout sur toi et pourtant tu demeure une ИtrangХre, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veut pas te dИvoiler

Kyoko: oh! tu ne vas recommencer avec cette histoire de photo! je ne veus pas que tu vois qui je suis, c'est comme sa! reste avec l'image que tu te fais de moi, c'est se que je suis, si je me dИvoilait tu en serais dИГu

RyТ: je vois pas en quoi je serais dИГu, tu m'a ensorcelИ Kyoko! je ne fais que penser Ю toi Ю longueur de journИe et tu ne veut mЙme pas que l'on se rencontre, pourquoi te cache tu autant?

Kyoko: c'est toi qui me parle de cachette? toi non plus tu ne veut pas te dИvoiler, pourquoi ne veut tu pas me dire qui tu es?

RyТ: parce que la personne que je montre au gens n'est pas moi, je ne veut surtout pas que tu te fasse d' illusions en me voyant

Kyoko: pour moi c'est la mЙme chose, la personne que je montre Ю mon entourage ou au lycИe n'est pas rИellement moi, tu es le seul Ю la connaНtre

RyТ: moi je me cache sous un sorte de voile qui montre une sorte de poupИe que tout le monde veut, je suis comme enfermИ dans une rИputation et j'ai peur, peur d'en sortir et de montrer une facette de moi que personne n' aimerait, alors je fais comme jouer un rТle

Kyoko: je te comprend je vis Ю peut prХs la mЙme chose, alors tu comprend pourquoi je ne veut pas me montrer moi aussi, mon aspect extИrieur est atroce

RyТ: atroce ou pas je m' en fiche!! moi aussi je suis pas trХs beau quand on me connaНt , mais je finirai par me dИvoiler car j'en peut plus de ne pas savoir qui tu es, je veut te voir, te parler, te toucher, pouvoir sentir Ю quelle point une personne qui me ressemble et me comprend autant peut Йtre rИelle

Kyoko: je ne suis pas encore prЙte pour sa...

RyТ: alors j' attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ferais tout pour te trouver, et je te verrais, d'une faГon ou d'une autre. DИjЮ se soir je vais partir pour une autre Иcole pendant un an se qui fait que je serais en pensionnat mais ils ont intИrЙt Ю avoir un ordinateur la bas car rien qu'un Week-end sans te parler, et je perd tout mes moyens alors un an...

Kyoko: (rire) je comprend, moi aussi, bon il faut que j' y aille dИpЙche toi de te Re connecter vite!

RyТ: promit! qu'il pleuve qu'il vente ou qu'il neige je serais la! bisous

Kyoko: bisous"

Elle prit la route vers le restaurant Ю 19h45 pour arriver pile a l'heure. elle entra sous le nom de LI mais comme il n'Иtait pas encore arrivИ elle s'y installa seule Ю l' attendre

20H,20h30, 21h, 22h... toujours personnes... des yeux qui la guette se quelle remarqua, que se passe t'il au juste?

Il ne vient pas... il n'arrive pas... l'angoisse commence Ю m'envahir, je l'attend depuis 3 heures, que lui est t' il arrivИ? un accident? un empЙchement? je vois ses copains par la vitre du restaurant, ils rigole en me regardant... es tu parmi eux? alors comme sa c'Иtait une blague? je ne veut pas y croire, tu ne peux pas me faire sa, tu vas arriver! tu vas leurs dire d' arrЙter de se moquer de moi! les larmes menaces de sortir de mes yeux mais je ne veus pas pleurer je garde espoir!! je garde espoir!!

Ne joue pas avec moi Syaoran, je le supporterais pas venant de toi! je t'en prie vient!!

Cette fois si elle s'effondra en larme sur la table pendant que les garГons qui la regardait Иtaient encore plus mort de rire, un serveur vint la voir

Serveur: mademoiselle, est-ce que sa va?

Elle releva sa tЙte et le regarda, les yeux encore remplit d'eau, mais ne rИpondit pas. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortie du restaurant en courant. Les garГon se sont mis Ю l' attendre Ю l'entrИe et au moment ou elle ouvra la porte, il la photographia, la surprenant

Tochio: et voila!! c'est pour un petit souvenir en se jour exceptionnel ou t' as ИtИ une vrai conne !! c'est Ю mettre dans l' album des exploit mИmorable de syaoran !! Ю la 1Хre page!!

Sakame: tu croyais vraiment qu'il s' intИressait Ю toi ma vielle, faut pas rЙver, il est pas devenu fou!!

Elle vit blanc pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait plus rien supporter, elle tomba Ю genoux. Elle n'avait plus de force, plus de moqueries elle en avait marre

Sakura: MAIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!! lБchez moi!! j'en peux plus!! cria elle a bout de force, laissez moi tranquille! je vous en prie!

Tochio: oh oh oh!! mais elle va nous faire un gros chagrin celle la!

Sakame: regardez la ИtalИe Ю terre comme une grosse dinde!! sa nous ferait presque pitiИ

Les autres rigolХrent devant les pitrerie des 2 meilleurs amis de Syaoran mais Sakura n'en pouvait plus, elle se releva et se mit Ю courir loin d' eux

Pourquoi? pourquoi est-ce que tu m' a fait sa? je croyais que tu Иtait un homme gentil...

Elle entra dans son appartement en pleurs et se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrИe, elle n'avait plus de force

Je t'avait pourtant rien demandИ, rien fait, rien dit... pourquoi t' es tu acharnИ sur moi?...

Le mascara et le crayon dИgoulinait de ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle essuya avec rage et elle retira ses chaussures qu'elle jeta rageusement et sa veste Иgalement

Je me dИteste! j'en ai marre de ma vie de merde! que tu ne vois en moi qu'un jouet divertissant! j'en peux plus, j'ai plus de courage...

Sur un Иlan de luciditИ, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, machinalement elle ouvrit les placards et sortit des barres de chocolat quelle mangea avec hargne elle en ouvrit plusieurs et les mangea en mЙme temps ses larmes se mИlangeant Ю la nourriture

" Aller A+ ИquipiХre!" pourquoi t'es tu montrИ si gentil avec moi si c'est pour me faire du mal?

Elle regarda la nourriture et finalement jeta les restes

"Euh... en fait euh.. dit il soupirant, je sais pas vraiment comment dire sa ! dit il souriant " pourquoi tout ces jeux de rТles? qu'est-ce que je t' ai fait?

Elle regarda les couteaux de cuisines et en pris un

"Je crois que sa en a tous l'air, dit il souriant, tu vois sakura, depuis que je t'ai parlИ Ю la bibliothХque j'arrЙte pas de penser Ю toi, j'ai l'impression que je ressent quelque chose pour toi, et... ce rendez-vous est comme un test Ю savoir si sa pourrait Йtre rИciproque tu vois? " pourquoi tout ses mensonges JE T'AIMAIS MOI!!

Elle posa le couteau sur son poignet et s'apprЙta Ю s'ouvrir les veines

"Se que je voulais te dire c'est que si tu veut que les gens t'accepte il faut d'abord que tu t'accepte toi mЙme, je suis ta cousine Sakura, on a fais toute notre enfance ensemble, je te connais par coeur, et je sais que tu n' es pas bien comme sa! tous se que je fais c'est te donner des conseils pour que tu Иvite un jour de faire une grosse bЙtise qui te serais fatale... et Ю moi aussi"

Finalement elle jeta le couteaux avec rage et tomba sur le sol effondrИe

Une ancienne coutume japonaise raconte que lorsqu'une femme Ю ИtИ blessИe en amour elle doit se couper les cheveux. Cela nettoie l'Бme, fait oublier toutes les ondes nИgatives de cette expИrience et rend la femme plus sereine. Je ne sais pas si cette coutume est vraie mais je l'ai fait. Je me suis coupИe les cheveux, si court que je ne peut mЙme plus les attacher, ils ne poussaient plus de toute faГon. Ce qui est bien dans cette nouvelle coupe c'est que maintenant elle encadre mon visage et ma frange tombe sur mes yeux, d'une certaine maniХre cela me cache de la honte qu'ILS m'ont fait vivre...

Depuis que ma rИputation Ю ИtИ fondИ, depuis que l'on a remarquИ que j'Иtait laide, grosse et difforme, les moqueries Иtait d'actualitИ. On me regardait de haut, on se moquait de moi au loin, on m'ignorait de prХs... Mais jamais ils ne me faisais de blagues de ce genre, ils ne jugeai peut pas utile de rajouter une honte a se que je suis dИjЮ, mais surtout, le fait que je ne cherchais jamais rien Ю personne, que je ne leurs parlais jamais, que je n'Иssayais jamais de faire bouger les choses, de rentrer dans leurs monde ou que je m'Иcrasais devant eux tout simplement, faisais qu'il me fichais la paix. Du moins, jusqu'Ю maintenant...

Je crois qu'il se sont dit que le fait que je parle avec Syaoran Иtait une offense Иvidente qui n'aurait de rИponse que de blague dИplacИ et idiote... Mais qui m'a fait ИnormИment mal. Finalement quand j'y repense, c'est peut Йtre de ma faute. Je n'aurait jamais du penser pouvoir un jour te parler, t'intИresser ou mЙme t'intriguer... Comment j'ai pu, ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant, imaginer te plaire, Йtre dИsirИ de toi ou mЙme exister dans ton monde? mais je voulais tellement que tu vois en moi, Ю l'intИrieur de la carapace de cette idiote, grosse et immonde, une femme... Qui, de ses yeux, vois ton Бme et pose un regard sur toi autre que personne ne peut poser. Qui, de son coeur, peut ressentir un amour si pur et dИvouИ que personne n'a jamais pu explorer un sentiment tel que celui que je ressent. Qui, de son corps, peut te dИsirer, vouloir t'idТlatrer maladivement et Йtre attirИ par le dИsir de pouvoir te toucher afin d'Йtre certaine qu'un ange comme toi puisse rИellement exister...

Mais tu ne m'a pas laisser le temps de te montrer et tu m'a dИtruite, tuИ, explosИ Ю l'intИrieur de tout mon Йtre d'une faГon si atroce, que mЙme si je mourrais demain, cela ne changerais rien car je suis dИjЮ morte Ю l'intИrieur.

"Kyoko: non j'y crois pas enfin mon cher et tendre daigne se connecter! je doit dire que je commenceai Ю dИsespИrer!

Ryo: excuse moi mon ange, mais la semaine de mon arrivИe Ю ИtИ la folie! toutes ces rХgles a respecter !! je n'ai eu le temps que maintenant malgrИ mon ardent dИsir de te reparler enfin !

Kyoko: vraiment? cela Иtait si dur a supporter?

Ryo: j'en ai mЙme rЙvИ! mais Иvitons de trop parler de tout sa avant que mon temps ne s'Иcoule! je veut tout savoir de toi depuis la semaine passИ! ta vie tes cours...

Kyoko: Ryo tu sais que tu es mon confident, et que avec toi je n'ai aucune barriХres et que j'ai l'impression que je peut tout te dire

Ryo: mais ce n'est pas juste une impression, c'est la vИritИ! allez, dit tout se qui te tracasse a ton papa! ne me dis pas qu'un homme ta fait du mal sinon je saute dans le 1er avion tout de suite et je lui casse la gueule!!

Kyoko: (rire) oh non Ryo rien de tout sa!! enfin il y a bien eu un homme mais... ne t'en fait pas pour sa il ne ma pas fait mal!!

Ryo: tu es sure?? bon d'accord je veus bien te croire, mais je voudrais son numИro de carte vitale au cas oЫ!!

Kyoko: (rire) puisse que je te dit qu'il ne m'a rien fait!!

Ryo: bon d'accord d'accord!! alors qu'est ce qui s'est passИ dans se cas la??

Kyoko: et bien comme je te l'avais dИjЮ dit je suis trХs attirИe par lui depuis longtemps mais quand enfin il a posИ les yeux sur moi, plus tard j'ai dИcouvert que ses sentiments pour moi n'Иtait pas rИciproques, et il me les a montrИe de faГon assez brutale...

Ryo: quel idiot!! mais quel idiot !! se passer d'une femme aussi intelligente, sensible et belle que toi

Kyoko: qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis belle? tu ne jamais vue! pas mЙme en photo!

Ryo: je le devine en parlant avec toi! mais lui apparemment il faudrait qu'il mette ses yeux en face des trous! mais tu sais quoi? je suis content, parce qu' il ne sais pas ce qu'il rate, une belle femme comme toi fais regretter tout les hommes comme lui Ю leurs 40Хme anniversaire! et c'est la que se sera ton tour de rigoler!

Kyoko: arrЙte de dire que je suis belle Ryo!! sa n'a aucun sens, tu ne m'a jamais vue! d'ailleurs je ne suis pas belle!! est ce que tu le comprend sa?? JE NE SUIS PAS BELLE!!

Ryo: mais calme toi mon ange, je te dis juste ce que je pense ! pour moi tu es la femme la plus belle qui sois mЙme si je ne t'es jamais vu! et puis je suis sur que tu n'es pas si atroce!

Kyoko: et si je l'Иtait?? hein?? cela poserait un problХme??

Ryo: bien sur que non mais je sais que pour moi intИrieurement tu es magnifique !

Kyoko: je suis moche point finale!! ce n'est pas un caprice de fille, c'est la vИritИe! il avait raison de ne pas vouloir de moi!! je le comprend! que se sois intИrieurement ou extИrieurement, je ne serais jamais belle c'est clair?

Ryo: pourquoi est ce que tu es toujours entrain de parler de ton physique? des fois Kyoko j'ai l'impression que tu te dИteste tellement, que dХs qu'on engage une conversation dessus, tu prend sa comme une agression et tu t'Иnerve! tu peut me dire c'est quoi ton problХme avec ton physique?

Kyoko:... excuse moi Ryo mais je doit partir, Ю la prochaine"

Elle avait ratИe une semaine de cours, sans aucune nouvelles, sans rien. Elle n'avait prИvenu personne. Mais qui aurait elle appelИ de toute faГon... elle avait passИ sa semaine enfermИe chez elle, toute seule, dans la pИnombre.  
Elle avait fermИ tout les rideaux de peur qu'une personne ne remarque son Иtat qui Иtait pИnible Ю voir, un jour elle passait la journИe Ю se goinfrer, Ю avaler tout et n'importe quoi, l'autre jour elle passait son temps Ю vomir tout se qu'elle avalait, et un autre elle ne mangeait carrИment rien! Elle restait la, le regard impassible, totalement coupИe du monde extИrieur...

Mais elle a dИcidИ de se prendre en main et d'avancer! elle se commencea d'abord par reprendre le chemin quotidien du lycИe et d'affronter le regard des autres, ensuite, elle aviserait...

9h05 : Cours d'histoire

Sensei: bonjour! bien, nous avons vu au cours derniers comment les munitions on rИussi a Йtre rapatriИ en...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vu la porte s'ouvrir et faire apparaНtre Sakura ИssouflИ

Sensei: Melle Kinomoto! qu'elle surprise! on ne vous attendait plus! on viens Ю peine de commencer, vous avez de la chance! installez vous rapidement!

Elle ne rИpondit rien et fonca tЙte baissИ vers sa place sous les yeux curieux et ИtonnИ des autres ИlХves de sa classe

Plein de chuchotement Ю son Иgard lui parvint Ю l'oreille plein de "au regarde elle est revenu!j'y crois pas!" et des "Ю sa place j'aurais carrИment changИ d'Иcole!!"

Elle se contenta et de s'asseoir et de sortir ses affaire pour tenter de rattraper sa semaine de retard sur le programme.

10h00: RecrИation

Elle passa devant son casier afin de ranger son dernier cour et prendre son cour suivant quand Tomoyo arriva l'air inquiet

Tomoyo: ou Иtait tu passИ??

Sakura: qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire? rИpondit elle froidement

Tomoyo: ben je m'inquiИtait pour toi! j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passИ la semaine derniХre

Sakura: oh! sa ! j'en doute pas que tu le sache !! d'ailleurs je ne doute pas que TOUT LE MONDE le sache!! dit elle furieuse

Tomoyo: j'ai essayИ de t'appeler mais tu a dИcrochИ ton tИlИphone et fermИ ton portable, je suis mЙme passИ chez toi 2 fois mais tu ne rИpondait pas, c'Иtait comme si il n'y avait personne!!

Sakura: et tu t'Иtait pas dit que peut Йtre je voulais voir personne?? pourquoi tu ne me fichais pas la paix tout simplement?? dit elle toujours avec le regard froid

Tomoyo: parce que je me suis inquiИtИ, j'ai eu peur que...

Sakura: que quoi? tu croyais que j'allais me tuer c'est sa?? dit elle tranchante, t'en aurait ИtИ bien contente n'est-ce pas?

Tomoyo : arrЙte de dire des conneries!! dit elle outrИe,puis elle soupira, tu sais... dit elle la voix douce, tu devrais consulter quelqu'un ...

Sakura: OUI J'Y AI PENSи!! j'ai mЙme essayИ de me suicider!! mais je n'y suis pas arrivИe!! ta vu, je l'avoue! c'est dИjЮ un GRAND progret dans le jargon des Psy de merde!! mais malgrИ que je sois devenu folle, je ne veus pas consulter!! et maintenant fiche moi la paix!!

Tomoyo: mais j'Иssayais juste de t'aider!!

Sakura: mais tu ne peut pas m'aider et tu le sais!! tu n'es pas a ma place !! tu n'a jamais ressenti se que je ressent, tu ne sais pas se que c'est d'Йtre dans mon corps, dans mon esprit... dans ma vie!! Toi et ton corps parfait, ta vie parfaite et ton petit ami parfait, tu sais pas se que c'est de vivre chaques jours comme moi!! Tu ne sais pas se que c'est que de te rИveiller le matin, aprХs un superbe rЙve, ou tu Иtait comme les autres et ou tu retrouve la rИalitИ en te regardant dans la glace! tu ne sais pas se que c'est, que d'affronter le regard des autres, qui te dИnigre comme si tu Иtait une bЙte de foire !! mais surtout tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la dИception amoureuse, quand l'amour de ta vie te fais mal a l'endroit le plus sensible que tu ne puisse imaginer et dont lui seul avait l'accХs... alors tu ne peut pas m'aider !! dit elle pleurant rageusement

Elle voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle la repoussa violament

Sakura: non Tomoyo!! je ne veut pas de TA pitiИ en plus!!

Tomoyo: c'est vrais que je ne sais se que c'est, mais je veut juste te dire de ne pas choisir la facilitИ et de fuir ! bat toi !! n'abandonne pas!!

Sakura: je ne te rИpИterai pas 50 fois Tomoyo! fou moi la paix! dИfinitivement!!

Elle ferma son casier violament aprХs avoir pris ses affaires et la quitta

Elle Иtait affaibli aprХs cette dispute, Tomoyo ne la comprenais pas, mЙme quand elle lui disait de se battre... contre qui??

Elle continua Ю marcher vers la cours pour prendre l'air mais.  
Elle se sentait mal d'un seul coup, trХs mal.  
Elle avait froid, elle tremblait.  
Tout ces regards qu'elle sentait sur elle, elle ne s'y habituerais jamais elle avait dИcidИ d'Йtre forte mais toutes ces moqueries dans son dos, toutes ces plaisanteries cruelle et hypocrite , elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle se senti vacillИ, ses yeux se troublХrent, elle n'Иtait plus dans son Иtat normal. Un des amis de Syaoran qui avait participИ Ю la "plaisanterie" passa devant elle et lui susurra d'une voix froide: "je te croyais morte?" Cela l'acheva. Elle ne tenait plus elle tomba sur le sol et vit d'un derniers regard le ciel aveuglant avant de s'Иvanouir...

Donc voila le chapitre 1 !! je travaille sur le 2 c'est promis il est deja commencИe d'ailleurs j'ai dИja toute mes idИe il me reste plus qu'a les Иcrires, sinon je vous fais de gros bisous LACHEZ DES COM'S!!

+Ithany


	2. Chapter 2

Le mЙme aveuglement que la derniХre fois ou j'ai fermИ mes yeux ... Tout est blanc, tout est froid.. Mais ou suis-je ??

Elle mis un certain temps avant de remarquer qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hТpital.

Je n'arrive pas Ю croire que je me suis retrouvИe ici, mes parents doivent Йtre mort d'inquiИtude la bas au Japon. Moi qui avait dИcidИ d'avancer! moi qui avait dИcidИ d'Йtre enfin forte me voila reparti Ю la case dИpart. je suis... encore plus faible qu'avant! dИcidИment tout se que j'entreprend tourne mal, mais cela ne m'Иtonne pas, je suis si minable!

Voix : ah, enfin tu te rИveille!! un peu plus et je croyais que tu Иtait dans le coma !

Elle osa tourner pour la 1Хre fois sa tЙte vers la gauche pour y dИcouvrir sa voisine de chambre, elle Иtait habillИ d'un simple Baggis coton et d'un Marcel blanc mais elle l'a trouvait trХs belle: elle avait le poids parfait ni trop ni pas assez mince, elle n'avait aucun maquillage mais son charme naturel Иtat au beau fixe, elle avait les cheveux brun mi-long et les yeux d'un marron profond

Femme: ben alors tu n'a pas de langue?

Sakura:...

Femme: bon je veus bien comprendre que tu sois plutТt assommИ aprХs t'Йtre Иvanoui aussi longtemps alors je te laisse tranquille... POUR L'INSTANT!!

Elle s'allonga complХtement et regarda la TV qui Иtait fixИ au mur en hauteur de la chambre

2 jours Иtait passИ et Sakura se sentais bien mieux, mais le fait que les mИdecins ne fixaient toujours pas de date de sortie la faisaient rИflИchir au fait qu'il avait un problХme qu'ils n'avaient pas encore Иclaircis avec elle

Le mИdecin traitant de Sakura entra dans la chambre pendant que les deux jeunes filles discutait de tout et de rien, elle demanda Ю sa voisine de sortir et elle s'installa sur le lit de celle ci

MИdecin: bonjour Sakura, je sais que depuis plusieurs jour tu nous demande quand est-ce que l'on compte te laisser partir et je vais essayer de t'en expliquer la raison pour laquelle cela te prend autant de temps

Sakura l'Иcouta avec attention

MИdecin: on a remarquИ des lИsions infinies sur tes poignets, des petites coupures...

Sakura: je me suis coupИ! dit elle trХs vite la voix grave, en faisant la cuisine le couteau ma glissИ des mains, mais je n'est pas ИtИ trХs griХvement blessИe heureusement

MИdecin : Sakura, ces entailles sont de la mЙme direction de les veines...

Sakura: et alors?! c'est pour sa que vous me retenez aussi longtemps? vous ne pouviez pas me poser la question tout simplement?

MИdecin: Sakura, est-ce que tout vas bien dans ta vie?

Sakura: oui bien sur pourquoi?

MИdecin: tu n'as aucun moment sombre? chez toi? Ю l'Иcole? tu ne te sent pas seule loin de ta famille?

Sakura: non tout vas bien dans ma vie je vous le jure! je suis l'une des meilleures ИlХves de mon lycИe, j'ai obtenu les meilleures notes du pays Ю mes examens, je...

MИdecin: et tes amis? je comprend que ta famille ne puissent venir te voir vu qu'ils habitent au Japon mais tu 'as pas d'amis ici?

Sakura:...si... bien sur, c'est moi qui... qui leurs est demandИ de ne pas venir, je n'aime pas les visites

Elle mentait et le mИdecin ne tarda pas Ю le deviner

MИdecin: Sakura, je ne voudrais essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu as fait se malaise...

Sakura: je vous l'ai dИjЮ dit des milliard de fois, ce jour la je n'avais rien mangИ!! dit elle commenГant Ю s'irritИ Ю cause de toutes ces questions

MИdecin: parlons en de la nourriture, est-ce que tu te nourris bien?

Sakura: qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, est-ce que je mange ИquilibrИ?

MИdecin: prend tu un repas tout les jours? tu ne saute pas de repas dans la journИe au moins?

Sakura: NON, je n'ai jamais sautИ un repas

MИdecin: les infirmiХre m'ont signaler que tu ne touchait pas a un seul de tes repas depuis que tu es arrivИe, je ne trouve sa pas normal

Sakura: je n'aime pas la bouff de l'hТpital! et comment sa "je ne trouve sa pas normal"? sa veut dire quoi? que vu la grosseur que je fais je devrais dИvorer tout et n'importe quoi sur mon passage??

MИdecin: juste que je pense que c'est depuis plus longtemps que sa que tu ne touche plus Ю tes repas Sakura, et si sa continu tu auras des complication trХs grave plus tard

Sakura: Иcoutez, je vais trХs bien, je vous le jure! j'aimerais seulement sortir d'ici

MИdecin: je ne crains que cela ne sois possible Sakura, pas tant qu'on ne seras pas sur!

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir enfin!! cria t'elle

MИdecin: si tu n'est pas dИpressive chronique et si tu ne nous fait pas un dИbut de boulimie

"RyТ: enfin tu te connecte! sa fait 1 heure que je t' attend !!

Kyoko: dИsolИ je... faisait mes devoirs... oh et puit j'ai aucun comptes Ю te rendre! je me connecte quand je veus! non mais!

RyТ: comment sa "je me connecte quand je veus"?! normalement Ю partir de 22heures je suis devant mon ordinateur Ю parler rien qu' avec toi, c'est pas pour qu'un jours tu nous change toutes nos habitudes

Kyoko: tu me fais rire RyТ! bref comment tu vas?

RyТ: bien! Ю par le fait que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis 3 jours! est-ce que tu peut m'en expliquer la raison?

Kyoko: et bien... tu sais sa a ИtИ la folie au lycИe ces derniers jours, tu sais les examens et tout sa... a la fin de la journИe je ne pensait qu'a mon lit!

RyТ: ah bon tu ne pensait mЙme plus a moi alors que je m'Иvade tout les soirs de mon pensionnat rien que pour avoir des nouvelles de toi! merci bien !!

Kyoko: oh!! tu ne vas pas te vexer! je suis dИsolИe tu m'a vraiment manquИ mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix...

RyТ: j'espХre pour toi que c'Иtait une question de vie ou de mort! mais tu sais... je ne m'inquiИterais pas autant si tu m'avais donnИ ton numИros de tИlИphone...

Kyoko: ne recommence pas avec sa!

Ryo: mais c'est vrais quoi! c'est pas comme si je te rencontrait! Kyoko tu ne sais pas a quel point j'ai rЙver de ta si douce voix...

Kyoko: et voila tu recommence! voila pourquoi je ne veus pas que sa aille plus loin qu'une conversation virtuelle entre toi et moi! obligatoirement je suis une fille magnifique, sexy et intelligente qui a une voix douce et sensuelle! mais je ne suis rien de tout sa Ryo!

Ryo: quoi? tu n'est pas une fille??

Kyoko: ...est-ce que mes phrases ont une tournure ironique pour toi!!

Ryo: bon d'accord j'arrЙte! mais je trouve que tu exagХre, se ne sera qu'une conversation tИlИphonique rien d'autre! de quoi a tu peur avec moi?

Kyoko: j'ai peur de te faire peur, de te forcer a oublier toutes les images que tu t'es fait de moi si tu me connaissait plus physiquement, je prИfХre que tu reste avec cette image intИrieur de moi que tu adore tant

Ryo: ce n'est qu'un numИros de tИlИphone Kyoko!!

Kyoko: je t'en prie n'insiste pas !!

Ryo: bon d'accord...j'arrete de te harceler, mais je veut que tu sache que c'est une vИritable torture que tu me fais vivre, le fait que je ne puisse mЙme pas mettre une voix sur la femme de ma vie est une vИritable souffrance!!

Kyoko: la femme de ta vie?

Ryo: et sinon? qu'est ce que tu me raconte de beau?

Kyoko: non attend! qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par "la femme de ma vie?  
Ryo: demain j'aurais la visite de recruteur, si je suis qualifiИ pour faire partit des nationaux j'aurais sШrement un contrat

Kyoko: bon d'accord je vois que tu veus changer de sujet, je l'ai mИritИe..."

Ma vie est comme des sables mouvants, quand j'ai l'impression d'Йtre au fond, je m'enfonce encore plus. pourquoi m'affecter dans le service boulimie alors que je ne me fais mЙme pas vomir? c'est ridicule! la seule envie que j'ai c'est de retourner chez moi pour m'enfermer dans mon monde sans regard ni personne pour me juger, pour m'enfermer dans mes rЙves ou je suis une personne comme les autres qui est forte et fier de se qu'elle est sans que personne ne viennent me rИveiller, pour m'enfermer dans cet hallucination ou toi, Syaoran, tu m'accХpterai comme je suis et que tu m'aimerais pour Гa.  
Mais je doit ouvrir les yeux et voir en cet Йtre si parfait dans le lequel je te qualifie, une personne ИgoОste, blessante et sans coeur, qui par la mЙme occasion brise le mien ...

A mon premier jour dans se nouveau service on nous informa que des cours de dИfense sera assurИ par le Coach kaОto mais je n'arrive pas a comprendre? pourquoi des cours de dИfense pour des boulimiques, sa n'a rien a voir!

le Coach nous emmena dans une grande salle ou des punshing ball Иtait suspendu et plusieurs tapis entreposИ nous faisaient penser Ю des ring, Kimiko, ma voisine de chambre alla chercher des gants de boxe, je comprenait qu'elle en avait l'habitude

Coach: bien! pour les nouveau, dans ce 1er cour aujourd'hui je vais vous expliquer comment extИrioriser ses sentiments, vers quoi les viser, les blБmer, en trouver la source, et surtout en tirer un Иnorme soulagement au coeur. Aller chercher vos gants

Sakura leva la main et il l'intХrroga

Sakura: un punshing ball?? pourquoi sa ? en quoi sa va m'aider Ю extИrioriser?

Coach: et bien Sakura, tu as une dИpression en toi, tout ces malheurs dans ta vie se sont transformИ en dИsespoir et moi je vais t'aider a trouver une seul place dans tout sa qui non seulement va te soulager mais en plus te donner la force.

Elle alla chercher ses gants et se plaГa devant un punshing ball il l'a rejoignit

Coach: commence par te remИmorer tout tes tracas, je sais que c'est douloureux mais il faut passer par la pour t'en sortir. Ensuite trouve le point commun extИrieur Ю toi de tout ses malheurs et il faudra que tu ais une grande haine pour cette chose, c'est se qui va t'aider a t'en sortir.  
Fais circuler toute cette haine dans ton corps pour qu'elle se termine dans tes poings et elle feront le reste si elle son munis de gants de boxe et qu'elle sont devant un punshing ball

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra...

Trop longtemps je t'ai qualifiИ de personne parfaite Ю mes yeux, je t'ai idolatrИ, j'ai crИe un personnage Ю partir de toi qui pouvais me convenir et j'y ai cru, j'y ai cru jusqu'au bout.  
Mais en brisant mon coeur, tu a brisИ la vitre teintИe qui se trouvais devant mes yeux et maintenant que j'y vois plus clair, c'est une vision d'horreur et il ne me reste plus que du dИgoШt comme sentiments pour toi

Tout en se remИmorant toutes les scХnes douloureuses qu'elle a vИcu, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Syaoran qui lui souriait, sentant la colХre monter elle se mit Ю frapper et frapper sans arrЙt, elle ne s'arrЙta plus elle se mit Ю crier et pleurer de toutes ses forces...

Jamais cela ne m'as ИtИ aussi libИrale de me dИfouler en pensant que c'est toi que je frappe, mais d'autres cours m'ont aussi appris a remanger correctement et a prendre soins de mon corps ainsi que de la vie comme des cours de nutrition, de yoga et des reunions anonymes.  
Des semaines, des mois et bientТt 1an passa et j'ai appris Ю me prendre en charge, me forger un caractХre et avoir de nouveaux objectifs dans la vie. J'ai donc rИussi Ю m'en sortir et par la mЙme occasion sortir de ce centre de rИadaptation

...1AN PLUS TARD...

AEROPORT, Septembre

Kimiko: et voila, c'est ici que l'on se quitte ma chИrie

Sakura: non je veut pas! je me suis trop habituИ Ю toi, maintenant c'est trop tard sa me fera trop bizzare de ne plus te voir!

Kimiko: toi aussi tu va me manquer mais ne sois pas chochotte voyons! tu va me faire pleurer Sakura: promis j'arrХte. Mais tu es sure que tu est prЙte Ю affronter ton beau-pХre?

Kimiko: oui, mon pХre -paix Ю son Бme- n'aurais jamais voulu que je tombe dans la dИpression Ю cause d'un type comme lui, je vais faire tout se que je peut pour le supporter et et l'accepter pour le bien de ma mХre, mais surtout je ne me laisserai plus jamais dominer par la boulimie rien que pour me faire remarquer

Sakura: je te souhaite tout le courage du monde! et puis tu as mon numИro en cas de problХme, tu sais quoi faire

Kimiko: d'accord et toi aussi tu as le mien et puis ne t'inquiХte pas okinawa n'est pas si loin, on pourra se voir

Sakura: y Ю intИrЙt!

Kimiko: et toi ? tu est sure que tout va bien se passer dans ton lycИe? je continu Ю croire que tu devrais en changer pour tout recommencer

Sakura: non le problХme c'est pas le lycИe, c'est moi, il faut que je le surmonte et je crois que j'ai trouvИ le moyen

AVION NUMERO 501N EN DEPART POUR ONKINAWA EMBARQUEMENT IMMEDIAT

Kimiko: c'est mon avion, j'y vais

Elle s'enlacХrent

Sakura: fais bon voyage et appel moi quand t'es arrivИ

Kimiko: c'est promis

LycИe Kaibara, 9h50 Cours de FranГais

Sensei: bien nous allons nous arrЙter la ,je vais maintenant vous donner vos interrogation

AprХs le cours Tochio, Sakame et Eriol allХrent s'asseoir Ю une table dans la cour

Tochio: pfff encore un 10 j'en ai marre d'Йtre moyen!

Eriol: si tu fesait plus d'effort tu dИcollerait !

Tochio: parle pour toi tu as toujours des 15, 17...

Eriol: c'est peut Йtre parce que moi je travaille !

Sakame: t' as surtout de la chance ouais!! moi je suis sur que...

Voix : dИgage de ma place toi!!

Il se retourna en colХre

Sakame: a ouais? et d'oЫ c'est ta pla... SYAORAN!! dit il le remarquant d'un coup

Tochio: ahhhhh salut vieux!! dit il fou de joie

Syaoran: salut les gars ! alors vous aller bien?

Sakame: tu nous a manquИ mais sa va super!! vas y installe toi!

Il les salua en leurs serrant la main et s' installa

Eriol: alors, nous fait pas attendre! comment c'Иtait dans ton lycИe de sport-Иtudes?

Syaoran: et bien c'Иtait vraiment gИniale! entre une demi-journИe de cour et tout le reste de sport et encore hors match officiel! parce que ses jours la on avait mЙme pas cours!

Tochio: putain t' as vraiment de la chance j'aurais aimИ Йtre dans se genre d' Иcole si seulement j' Иtait plus douИ

Syaoran: ouais j' avoue c'Иtait vraiment cool! mais le seul point nИgatif c'Иtait qu'il y avait un temps restreint pour Internet je pouvait pas rester longtemps

Eriol: oh c'est pas vrais t'en est toujours aussi droguИ au point de ne mЙme pas pouvoir t'en passer la bas!

Syaoran: hey! j' y suis quand mЙme restИ 1an! c'est pas rien il fallait quand mЙme que je me connecte de temps en temps!

Eriol: et a qui tu parle comme sa pour que sa en devienne une obsession ?

Syaoran: et bien... je trouve que vous Йtes bien curieux les mecs! occupez vous de se qui vous regarde!

Eriol: laissez tomber les gars il ne nous le dira jamais de toute faГon!

Syaoran: exactement! et assez parler de moi dites moi plutТt si il a de la chaire fraНche depuis que je suis partit, il ne faut que je me remette en scelle vite fait!

Sakame: je te montrerai la collection de cette annИe elle sont bonnes!

Tochio: moi je vais me taper une petite beautИ, elle s'appelle Miki

Syaoran : fais gaffe mec! tu viens de m'en parler je pourrai trХs bien te la voler!

Tochio: Ю non fais pas sa mec c'est pas juste!

Syaoran: hey! sa fais 1an que j'ai traНnИ qu'avec des mecs j'suis en manque la!

Eriol: bon et bien je vous laisse dans votre fantastique conversation pour aller voir ma copine

Syaoran: c'est sa laisse nous, et sinon comment elle est cette Miki ? elle est chaude?

Sakame: comme tu les aimes!

Syaoran: parfait!

LycИe kaibara, Novembre.

Miki Kunniko: coucou, tu peut me passer ton cours de franГais s'il te plait ?

Madi Ojisa: ok, mais je pari que tu n'a pas suivis ton cours parce que tu pensais encore Ю lui!

Miki: je n'arrive pas Ю croire qu'un salaud de la pire Хspece comme lui m'est brisИe le coeur de cette faГon, j'aurais du le voir venir! on m'avais prИvenue pourtant mais j'ai jouИe les aveugles!

Madi: oui tu Ю ИtИ bien conne!

Miki(vexИe): excuse moi ? qui s'est faite larguИe pour une bimbo Ю la poitrine surdimensionnИe il y a de sa 2 mois?

Madi: c'est se que je te dit, ta ИtИ une vraie conne! non seulement tu a ИtИ tИmoin de mes erreurs mais en plus tu les reproduits! mais maintenant que je suis vengИe tout va pour le mieux

Miki: mais au fait, comment s'est t'il retrouvИ dans une telle situation? tel est pris qui prendre! Madi: non! tel est pris par celui qui voulais qu'on le prenne !

Miki: quoi? c'est toi qui a tout manigancИ ? comment t'a fait ?? tu peut m'arranger la mЙme chose pour moi?

Madi: la! je ne peut rien te dire! secret professionnel ma grande!

Miki: je t'en prie ! je veut enterrer ce petit salaud !

Madi: tu le veut vraiment ?

Miki: Madi, cet homme est le pire macho de notre espХce! il a fait souffrir des milliard de filles et cela sans aucun scrupules. bientТt se sera le tour d'une autre, alors je veus dИtruire sa lИgende de Play Boy !

Elle regarde dans tout les sens que personne ne les surveilles et lui parla Ю voix apaisИe

Madi: ... bon, j'ai appris une maniХre de me venger par une soeur qui m'a vue dans le mЙme Иtat que toi il y a 2 mois et qui m'a renseignИ

Miki: mais... tu est fille unique!

Madi: on est toute soeur dans ces cas la ! et au lieu de dИbiter des conneries, ECOUTE! Bon, tu vas au casier 243 y introduire un papier ou il y auras marquer dessus ton nom, ton numИro de casier et la phrase "la vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacИe mЙme en plein ИtИ". Ce casier est Ю personne, seul "elle" a le code, elle te renverra un papier pour te donner Rendez-Vous. Mais attention! elle est plutТt cher! c'est elle qui fixe le prix en fonction de ton "cas" et de ce que tu veut qu'elle fasse pour toi exactement, mais le plus dur c'est de la convaincre, parce qu'elle peut trХs bien refuser, elle n'attache pas beaucoup d'importance Ю l'argent alors rИflИchi bien Ю ta vengeance.

Miki sourit et partit le plus vite possible faire tout se que lui a dit son amie BibliothХque Le lendemain aprХs-midi

Miki entra dans la piХce en scrutant les moindre mouvements des personnes tout en allant au fond de la bibliothХque ou elle s'installa Ю une table dИjЮ occupИe

Miki: alors c'est toi la vengeuse des coeurs brisИes?

...: qui m'appelle comme sa ?

Miki: euh, moi

...: ne m'appelle plus jamais comme sa. Alors c'est quoi ton histoire?

En voyant la froideur que la fille lui portait elle se disait qu'elle ne s'Иtait pas trompИe de personne

Miki : je crois que mon histoire est comme celle de toutes les autres... il me remarque, comme une idiote je tombe sous son charme, et il se fou de ma gueule ouvertement !

...: il t'a fait quoi en dИtail?

Miki: Quand il m'a abordИ il a jouИ les sИducteur et m'a sИduite de la faГon la plus subtile possible, je suis tombИe sous son charme trХs vite. On a beaucoup discutИ et on s'est beaucoup draguИ pendant quelques semaines comme un vrai couple, puit il m'a invitИ au restaurant, tout c'est bien passИ il a ИtИ un vrai gentleman, il ИtИ tellement charmeur que je ne voyait aucune menaces malgrИ se que me disaient les autres Ю propos de lui, je me voyait mЙme l'unique femme dont il ИtИ amoureux Ю ses yeux. Et juste aprХs la premiХre fois que je le laisse passer la nuit chez moi, il a commencИ Ю m'ignorer, ne plus vouloir me voir sous prИtexte qu'il Иtait toujours occupИ et c'est plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il m'a rejetИ comme une merde!

...: tu as couchИ avec lui ?

Maki: ben on a pas jouИ au dames!

...: je t'ai dit que je voulais des dИtails! ne tourne pas autour du pot!

Miki: ce n'est qu'une ordure! je ne veux pas qu'il s'en sorte comme sa ce pauvre connard!

...: tu le souhaite vraiment ?

Miki: je veux qu'il morde la poussiХre!

Elle la regarde attentivement et y vite cette lueur de vengeance dans ses yeux

...: trХs bien ,nom, prИnom, classe

Elle sortit une cahier

Miki: il est en 303, son nom est Syaoran Li, et il est...

...: je refuse!

Elle ferma le cahier et commenГa a se lever

Miki: quoi?

...: pas Li je ne ferais pas de vengeance sur lui

Miki se leva et l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire arreter

Miki: mais pourquoi?

...: il est le lИgendaire Play Boy sadique du lycИe! si tu ne connais pas sa rИputation c'est que tu es bien stupide et que tu n'Иcoute rien ! je ne sais pas si tu Ю remarquИ le nombre de scandale que toutes les filles de ce lycИe on fait rien que parce que Syaoran est passИ sur elles! si tu trouve encore le moyen de te laisser prendre Ю son jeu c'est ton problХme, moi je ne me venge pas sur lui, hors de question!

Miki: mais je ne te comprend pas! si tu es cette fille dont tout le monde parle comme la plus grande vengeuse, celle qui Ю rИussi sans Иchec jusque la Ю faire tomber sous ton charme les plus grand matcho connus tu devrais Йtre contente de te venger aussi sur le Roi!

...: tu ne comprend pas! les femmes qui sont sortit avec Syaoran sont sortit de cette histoire avec le coeur brisИ! des filles ont brШlИ des classes pour lui, elle on TagИ des murs pour dИversИ leurs colХres! d'autre ont changИ de lycИe ou carrИment de pays!

Miki: mais justement, parmi toutes ses femmes je suis la seule qui ait eu le cran de te demander de toutes nous venger! tu est notre seul espoir d'avoir le coeur soulagИ de savoir qu'il peut ressentir la mЙme douleur que nous d'avoir un coeur brisИ

...: non je ne peus pas! il n'a connu aucun Иchec, il est beaucoup trop...

Miki: alors tu a peur de lui ? tu a peur de tomber amoureuse comme les autres?

...: je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse de ma vie

Miki: alors tu gagnera! Syaoran a ego tellement immense que je veus le lui faire avaler ! je t'en prie aide moi! toi seule peut y arriver!

...: ...trХs bien, donne moi tout se que tu sais de lui, ses goШt, se qu'il dИteste, ses phobies, je veut tout savoir! mЙme la couleur de ses caleГons, toutes les informations que tu peut avoir sur lui mЙme les plus insignifiante je veut que tu me les rapporte!

Miki: merci, tu sais pas Ю quel point cela me soulagerais si tu rИussissais

...: je te prИvient! cela te coШtera 10 000─, je veut 5 000─ maintenant et 5 000─ une fois que tu sera vengИe, si jamais je ne rИussi pas tu n'auras pas a me donner le deuxiХme versement mais je garderai tout de mЙme le premier

Miki: je suis d'accord! ferais tout se que tu me dira, encore merci euh...c'est quoi ton nom dИjЮ ?

..: appelle moi Kasumi

J'ai enfin compris dans quel sens il faut prendre la vie, Ю qui je doit montrer de l'interЙt et Ю qui je ne doit mЙme pas faire attention. J'ai fait un changement complХtement radical dans ma vie , avant, je n' Иprouvait de l'interЙt Ю faire mes actions que pour une seule personne, je me dИvouait Ю elle, je ne pensait qu' Ю elle. Maintenant, j'ai compris que si on veux avancer dans la vie, il faut le faire pour soi-mЙme. TerminИ la fille solitaire et timide, elle s'est transformИe en une femme accomplie et imposante. TerminИ la fille transparente qui se laisse piИtinИe par les autres, sa se pourrait mЙme que cette femme piИtine les autres. Mais surtout... TerminИ la fille grosse, laide, qui ne prend pas soin d'elle et qui porte des lunnetes affreuses...

Le rИveil sonna et une main vint l' arrЙter, elle retira les draps sur elle et se retira Ю pas nonchalante vers la salle de bain

Depuis le jours ou j'ai failli faire se dont je pensait depuis si longtemps, j'ai pensИ Ю toutes les consИquences que cela pourrait avoir sur mon entourages. Je disait toujours que je n'avais personne pour m'aider, que je resterais toujours solitaire mais maintenant je pense Ю ma famille, mes vrais amis et Ю leurs malheurs que je leurs causerais. Si maintenant je fais des efforts c'est d'abord pour moi ensuite pour ma famille, c'est sa qui m' a fait tout changer, Ю commencer par mon prИnom, d'une certaine maniХre cela me fera entrer dans le cercle comme une nouvelle femme...

Elle sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour d'elle et choisit ses vЙtements Elle choisit un jeans taille 38 et un top noir au dИcoltИe pigeonnant

Moi, Kasumi Kinomoto, 19ans, 1m 67 pour 50 kilos 200. Cela m'a pris 1an pile pour perdre 45 kilos et se ne fut pas facile mais j' y suis arrivИe.  
Je suis un jours entrИe chez un coiffeur qui a fait des merveilles avec mes cheveux, depuis j'en prend soin.  
J'ai ИchangИ mes lunnetes par des lentilles mais moins fortes car ma vue s' amИliore. Enfin ma vie a changИ et le regard des autres aussi

Elle prit une pomme et se mit sur le chemin du lycИe

Cela fait depuis maintenant 1an que je ne t'ai pas revu et cela m'a fait un bien fou. J'ai appris maintenant que si il n'y a des sentiments que pour une seule personne, Гa ne sert Ю rien et vos mieux tourner la page. Et cela je l'ai appris grБce Ю toi , tu m'as montrИ que tu n'Иprouvais rien pour moi et que cela ne changera jamais et depuis, maintenant, je tourne la page , je n'Иprouve rien pour toi, pas mЙme de la sympathie, ce que je ressens est Ю la limite entre la haine et l'indiffИrence, merci...

ArrivИe au lycИe elle se dirigea vers son casier pour y prendre ses affaires et se tourna vers son 1er cours. Des gens la saluХrent et elle fit de mЙme, des garГons la regardХrent mais elle ne fit mЙme pas attention

Dans se lycИe on y vis comme dans l'Хre du moyen Бge, tout les gens qui ont un physique avantageux font parti des bourgeois, de ceux qui sont respectИ et qui ont le droit de t'aborder comme bon leurs semble sans en Йtre critiquИ. Et les gens pas normaux, sont les paysans, ceux qu'il ne faut surtout pas approcher sous peine d'Йtre honteusement critiquИ. Vous les qualifiez mЙme par un numИro allant de 0 a 10 en fonction de leurs beautИ physique.  
Toi Syaoran, malgrИ ton absence, tu es restИ le roi, sauf que ce qui change de l'annИe derniХre c'est que moi maintenant, je peut faire partie des bourgeois, mais je ne m' arrЙte plus sur se genre de futilitИ gamine, je me fais toute discrХte et reste dans mon coin pour ne pas que les gens dИcouvre mon secret cachИe. On est en terminale maintenant, c'est notre derniХre annИe et enfin je pourrais quitter se fichu bahut et je ne reverrais plus personne, je vivrai enfin ma vie en paix!

Voila mon 2Хme gros chapitre! je sais que j'ai pris du temps comme a mon habitude mais heureusement que les grХves m'ont permis de rester tard parfois la nuit entiХre pour finir la 2eme partie... enfin assez de blabla! j'Хspere que se chapitre vous a plu et je vous dit a bientТt ! je ferai au plus vite que je pourrait promis! mais la je me remet sur mon bИbИ les "extrХmes s'attirent" alors pour ceux qui la suivent a trХs bientТt LACHEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !  
+Ithany 


End file.
